Conduit of the wastes
by Kratos Pwns
Summary: A challenge accepted from Emerald Wolf 915. The hero of Empire City meets the hero of the wastes. better than it sounds. please review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story with infamous and Fallout3 from a challenge I accepted from Emerald Wolf 915, I hope you all like it. Now with a re-uploaded Chapter one so the story can be more professional and easier to follow. I will also be doing the same thing for chapter two later on so there's something to look forward to.**

**WARNING: This story contains spoilers for those who haven't played Fallout 3 or infamous.**

**DX: I do not own infamous or Fallout3 in any way, they are owned by Sucker Punch and Bethesda respectively. **

Cole had gone a long way; he had given food to the needy of the neon district, got all the trains in Empire city running again, defeated Sasha and Alden, retaken the territory that was once belonged to the Reapers, Dustmen, and First sons, found John and the Raysphere, And now he was ready to destroy it once and for all.

Cole assaulted the first sons' position on the bridge that held the Raysphere, they fought back but they were no match for this conduit. He did not forget what Kessler did to him and wanted vengeance, but at the same time he wanted to make sure nothing else would be taken from him again. Seems as though that's all he could achieve as of now. After a quick battle Cole and John approached the Raysphere.

Cole had thought about it in his head, _'How many lives have been lost to this thing? I need to make sure it can never take away any more.'_ Cole prepared his strike when a thought occurred to him_, 'Then again. This thing gave me powers once. If I absorb it I can become even more powerful. No one would ever challenge me…'_ Thoughts of having ultimate power crossed through his head until he decided, _'NO! This ends now!'_

Making up his mind, he hit the Raysphere with everything he had, unleashing fury in order to close Pandora's Box that had been opened by Kessler

But something went terribly wrong, the Raysphere didn't explode, rather it opened an enormous portal that began to suck in everything near it. John was lucky enough to find a pole to latch on to, but Cole wasn't so lucky. He attempted to grab Johns hand before he was sucked into the giant wormhole but it was already too late. Cole was sucked into the portal where all he could see were flashing colors blending together to give it the appearance of an abstract oil painting.

**(Cole's POV)**

_"There I was, surfing across a weird-as-Hell wormhole thing with no control or movement of my body whatsoever. I can't understand what went wrong, maybe I was over charging it, maybe I should've just threw it in the water, either way I still had no idea where I was going or where I might end up, looks like it's all up to fate now." _

**(Third person POV)**

Everything Cole was seeing turned into a blinding white color where he passed out.

Wedding bells were ringing all around and Cole was standing at the altar in a tuxedo next to Zeke, "Hey brother, don't look now but here comes the bride," whispered Zeke in his usual sarcastic tone. Cole looked at the runway and saw Trish in her beautiful wedding dress walking up to him with her father who gave Cole his blessing.

When the wedding bells stopped, Cole and Trish stood on the altar in front of the priest who began the ceremony, "We are here today to bond together Cole MacGrath and Trish (I don't know what her last name is). If anybody objects to this union speak now or forever will these two be joined in marriage."

"I object…" said a shadowy figure floating above the altar.

"Kessler?" said a shocked Cole.

"You are not yet ready!" yelled Kessler as he shot a lightning bolt at Trish disintegrating her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cole screamed in both sadness and rage as he prepared to throw a shock grenade at Kessler. But something wasn't right, a grenade didn't come out of his hand, in fact nothing happened at all Cole had none of his powers whatsoever.

All he could do was watch as Kessler began to eliminate everyone at the ceremony, "No! What's happening to me?" Cole prayed when Zeke grabbed him by his collar and punched him in the face making him fall lying on the ground, "Zeke, what are you doing?" Cole questioned as Zeke pulled a pistol to his face, "Zeke, no!" Cole begged but Zeke took the shot.

"AHHHHGGGGG!" Cole screamed as he woke up on a hard unforgiving rocky street. There was that nightmare again. He was unsure if he still had his powers after that dream so he tried to shoot a bolt of lightning at a nearby rock and was successful. Cole sighed in relief as he got up and got a good view of his surroundings, he saw what looked like an abandoned playground with a bunch of old houses around that had been reduced to rubble. Across the landscape there were scorched lands resembling a dessert but any and all plant life were dead. Over in te distance he could see something resembling a city but it looked like a war had broken off over there

"Wow, I think I just found a place crappier than Empire city," Cole remarked.

In the distance he saw a big collection of metal sheets formed around a giant crater. Before he could comprehend anything else he heard a big thud behind him. He prepared for a fight but when he turned around he saw a nineteen year old boy with long black locks wearing a blue jumpsuit with yellow highlights and the number 101 on the back.

Cole approached this stranger cautiously, "Who the Hell are you?" he asked abruptly.

"Strange way to greet someone but okay, my name is Player Name," Said Player embarrassed.

Cole looked rather confused, "Seriously? That's your name?"

Player nodded rather shamefully, "Yeah, thanks for not bursting into laughter immediately."

"Trust me, very little can make me laugh as of right now," Cole Explained, "My names Cole McGrath, nice to met you."

And so, our heroes exchanged their backgrounds, Cole explained his powers and how he came to the wastes while Player explained to Cole his life in vault 101 and how he escaped the Overseer and his men.

"So you're looking for your dad?" Cole implied questioningly.

"Yes and according to the files I found on his desk I have to head over to a place called Megaton,"

"You mind if I tag along?" Cole asked.

"What?" questioned Player.

"I need to find my way back home and settle what I started with Kessler. I might find it better if I have a traveling buddy," Cole remembered how Zeke had betrayed him and tried to activate the Raysphere to try and get himself powers. Zeke had apologized but the damage had already been done.

"I'm not sure where you're going with this but I guess it could get lonely out here. Alright you can tag along."

"So exactly where is Megaton?" asked Cole.

"Let's check my compass," answered Player showing Cole his compass which was pointing to the wall of metal sheets Cole saw earlier.

"So that's what that is huh," Cole applied remembering he saw that earlier, "alright let's go."

And so with that the 'Hero of Empire City' and the 'Lone Wanderer' began their journey through the wasteland that is Washington D.C.

**A/N: So that's the re-updated chapter one. Now I will begin working on improving chapter two. I hope I've made this this chapter easier to follow and sound more professional. Reviews will be welcome if you still see something I should improve on. Well anyway that's enough for now.**

**~Peace Off.**


	2. Chapter 2

When we last saw Player and Cole they had just met and had begun a quick friendship with one another, little do they know that are about to change each others lives for the good of themselves and the rest of the wastes. After their mutual agreement they traveled toward the conveniently close settlement known as Megaton.

"This is the place." Player pointed out as the duo neared megaton.

"How do you know?" Cole questioned.

"Listen to the robot over there." Player pointed to a robot with a color scheme of grey, arms on the front side and a head that roughly resembles a light bulb.

"Welcome to Megaton, friendliest town around." The robot welcomed in a slow and metallic voice.

After he said that a giant gate made of scrap metal opened causing a very loud noise that blistered both of their ears. The gate opened to yet another door that had to be opened by hand.

The two of them were walking toward the door when Cole noticed something,"what the Hell? Player, come check this out." Directing Player who was nearing the door to where Cole was walking.

When the two of them made their way to the thing that caught Cole's attention it was revealed that it wasn't a thing but a person; a very ill man to be precise. The two newcomers to the wastes looked down on this tattered man in pity.

The man pleaded with them, "Please... water…"

"_Whoa this guy is messed up."_ Cole thought in his head.

Player took no hesitation to aid the man, "Hang on, I might have some purified water in my inventory"

"No need…" Cole stopped him before Player could activate his pip-boy 3000 and freeze all time completely while checking his inventory.

Cole walked up to the ill man; electricity began to form in his hands. Player began to grow concerned, "What are you doing?"

"Just trust me." Cole replied but that did not ease Player's concern.

Cole let a burst of electricity come from his hands onto the dying man lying close to Megaton for some reason; when he did the man didn't feel thirsty anymore, in fact he felt better than he ever did before. He began to stand up, taking in what had just happened then he started to get excited and started to jump around and hug Cole, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you," he said before letting go of Cole, still exited that he was healed, "I will never forget this, I am forever indebted to you," the man then ran off mindlessly into the wastes.

Player and Cole then stood there in awkward silence. After a minuet or two Player spoke, "That's amazing what you just did."

"That's just one of the powers that I have," Cole replied, "I can also drain people of their energy when their down but I've never found a scenario where I should use it."

"Well since that guy is alright we should probably head into town now, huh." Player suggested.

"Yeah I think that'd be best," Cole agreed without hesitation.

* * *

><p>They had once again headed toward the manually opened door that separated the capital wasteland from Megaton. Upon entering the settlement where buildings made of scrap metal around a big crater, but at the bottom of that crater they were alarmed to find an atomic bomb in the center of town.<p>

They were then greeted by a man wearing clothing made out of leather holding a **C**hinese **a**ssault **r**ifle ('CAR' for short)" hello there weary travelers welcome to Megaton, I'm Sheriff Lucas Simms, and the mayor as well. Don't get into trouble and we'll get along just fine."

Player almost then immediately spoke about what was bugging him and his new friend, "Do you realize that there is a bomb in the middle of your town!"

"Yep, I would have the thing diffused, but those zealots at the church worship the damn thing, maybe you two can help out."

"What do you mean?" Cole asked.

"I'm asking if you can make sure that bomb never goes off, ya know diffuse it." Sheriff/Mayor Simms went on, "I'll make it worth your while, hows 200 sound to you?"

Cole answered very politely, "That sound pretty good, I'll look into it."

"That's good to know." Before Lucas Simms could walk off, Player immediately caught his attention, "Yes was there anything else you needed?"

"Yes I'm looking for my dad, Middle aged guy, and maybe you've seen him around town." Player answered.

Lucas replied with a shrug, "If he was in town I would've noticed him. Yeah he was here not long ago, I think Moriarty might know where he's going, he runs the tavern right over there," pointing at Moriarty's tavern.

"Thank you." Player said politely.

As Lucas Simms wandered off, mindlessly as it seemed, Player and Cole began to converse on their next move.

"Well we know we're on the right track, I just know that this Moriarty is gonna want me to do something for him to tell me where my dad is but it's our only lead," Player began, "You sure you want to try to diffuse that bomb," abruptly bringing attention back to the weapon of mass destruction in the center of town.

"Don't worry about me, remember I have powers, I'll just drain the electricity out of it, should be enough to make sure no one in this town gets hurt, besides there might be other towns around here we'll probably need money. You just worry about 'Whats-his-name' and your dad," Cole replied.

"Ok I guess, let's split up," Player acknowledged.

Then the duo went in different directions each with their own tasks, where they are about to learn the ways of the wastes _(something Cole had accualy learned already)._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think, there is going to be a retelling of the Fallout 3 good karma story line with a few twists and surpises, maybe a few side qwests here and there but its still the mian story line thats important. So please reveiw if you would like to see somthing from Fallout 3 in the story.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 'Sup readers of fanfiction, how's everyone doing? The next two chapters are going to be parallel two each other in timeline showcasing Player and Cole separately, let's start off with Cole's side shall we. Disclaimer still applies, meaning I don't own infamous or Fallout 3, they belong to Bethesda and Sucker Punch studios respectively. **

**Enjoy.**

Cole was looking around the small settlement with awe. Megaton was built inside a huge crater and its buildings did look like crap but he had looked around this landscape that looked like a nuclear war had happened, and here was this decent enough town that's made of metal plating with a working water system, small businesses, and happy town's people. More than could be said for Empire city however, with his one mistake everything had gone to hell in just a few days.

Cole was putting that thought behind him right now; he had made a deal with the town Mayor/Sherriff to deactivate the bomb in the center of town and would get paid for it. His main objective was helping his new friend, Player, find his dad, but if they where going to be here for a while they might as well make some money for supplies and such.

Cole was just passing a restaurant by the look of it when he heard a strange voice, "You there…" it said quietly but audible enough for Cole to hear.

"Who said that?" Cole questioned, moving his head around in confusion.

"Right here…" it whispered again from behind. Cole turned around to see a shadowy figure wearing an expensive looking white suit and a matching fedora hat. This was strangely amazing to Cole, everyone who lived here wore clothes that look like they were taken from a dumpster but this guy looked like he works at the Empire state building.

"Who the hell are you?" Cole regarded, still astonished by the suit.

"Come with me, all will be revealed once were in a more… secure location."

"Okay then…"

Cole had followed the strange, well dressed, man into the restaurant he had passed a few seconds before and the two of them seated on some chairs that look like they had been ruined with age. Cole was looking at the man in question, something seemed fishy about this guy but he couldn't put his finger on it. But he was about to learn of this man's true motives soon enough.

"Now then…" the man began, "allow me to introduce myself, I am Mr. Bruke, I work for a man called Alister Tempeny, owner of Tempeny Tower.

"So… you're a business man, didn't think I'd see any of those out here."

"Yes, it would seem rather rare wouldn't it?"

"Enough with the formality tell me what you want from me."

Mr. Bruke smirked, "Feisty one, aren't you, well I shouldn't keep you waiting now should I. You see, Mr. Tempeny has been meaning to gain some new land for future business if you will."

"You drove me here to talk me about real estate with you?" inquired Cole, getting slightly annoyed.

"No need to get fussy. As I was saying, Tempeny had found an ideal place for business, right here, but of course there is this town in the way of his business.

"Well I think you're out of luck Bruke, I don't think these people will willingly be bought out of their home." Cole stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Who said anything about negotiation, boy?"

"What are you talking about?" questioned Cole, suddenly getting interested at what he was getting at.

Mr. Bruke gave a small chuckle and smiled a devilish grin, "Well, think of it this way; I saw you and your friend come in to town and from the looks of it you aren't from here are you?" Cole shook his head, "Then I suppose you or your friend wouldn't mind if this pathetic town were to, oh say, disappear."

Cole looked at the man questioningly, and then there were a few minuets of awkward silence. In those few minuets Cole began to see where Mr. Bruke was getting at.

"You mean… you want me to?" Cole started.

"Yes…" Mr. Bruke finished, "The bomb, it's been dormant for some time now. But its core is still burning strong, if you were, to say, reignite it… well, I think you get the whole deal."

**A/N: now its time for one of Cole's famous POV moments. YAY!**

"_When I first saw this guy, I thought he was just some business man looking for some stuff to sell. Turns out he's some employee for big time land owner. Does this Alister Tempeny guy want this space so much he's actually willing to blow up an entire town full of people? It's not much of a town though, just a few buildings and a handful of settlers but they are still human beings. When he told me he wanted to detonate the bomb in the center of town, dumbfounded and utterly shocked weren't the right words to describe how I felt. There was no way in Hell I was going to do what this guy asked. Either way I don't think he's gonna leave without finishing his job so I'll have to make sure he cant the best way possible, making sure that nuke never goes off."_

**A/N: end POV moment.**

Cole was completely sure of what he had to do; he had to prevent Mr. Bruke from setting off the bomb so that all these people could be safe from that psycho landlord Tempeny.

"Yeah, I am not going to help you with your 'real estate' job. If you think I'm going to kill innocent people for your boss, you're even dumber than you look." Cole was very serious with his tone right now, as he has been for the past few days of his life.

Mr. Bruke was slightly agitated at his comment, "Come on, this is an opportunity you shouldn't be refusing."

At that moment, Cole suddenly stood up and looked Mr. Bruke in the eye, then he quietly but in a serious tone stated, "Screw you…" then Cole turned around and walked away from this corrupt man.

Mr. Bruke was not about to let this chance slip away from his grasp, he had only one option, bribes, "I will pay you ten times what they're paying you if you do this for me," he said very quickly but audible for Cole to hear it.

Cole suddenly stopped as he was reaching for the door and turned his head slightly toward Mr. Bruke. This made him give a lopsided smile; Cole then turned his head away and headed out of the restaurant, Mr. Bruke still smiling.

Heading out of the restaurant, Cole was now only mere steps away from the atomic bomb that apparently was still active and could annihilate all of these lives in a mere few seconds.

"_I can't let all these people die because of that guy." _Cole thought to himself as he made his way to the bomb, noticing it to be surrounded by a small puddle of water. The puddle probably wouldn't hurt him but considering his powers he might overload the nuke by accident and set it off.

"_I'm going to need something to walk on so I don't stand in the water, might accidentally set off the bomb, and I don't want that to happen." _

He began to look around for things he could use to get closer to the bomb so he could drain it. From the radius of the puddle he wouldn't be able to drain the bomb unless he got in the water, so he had to improvise.

He eventually found a construction site bar lying on the ground and picked it up by its end. He then made his way to the puddle and placed it in a position that was vertical between him and the bomb. He then found another one of the bars and placed it parallel with the other

Cole then found a metal plate, similar to those that seem to cover all of the buildings, lying on the ground randomly and picked it up. Making his was to the construction bars he placed earlier, Cole placed the metal sheet on the two bars so it could create a semi-descent dock he can walk on without getting wet and set off the bomb unintentionally.

Cole began to stand on his self-created dock and started to turn and twist a bit, making sure not to fall in the water. After a while, he began to get closer to the bomb to the point where he could drain its energy, rendering it useless.

People around began to watch Cole in confusion, even mayor/sheriff Simms gave a glance to the man standing on the crappy looking dock inching himself closer to the bomb. Their confusion suddenly turned into bewilderment as Cole began to drain the bomb of its core, redirecting its destructive power into his new supply of electricity. Nobody around Cole could understand what was happening but when he was finished with his work he jumped off his dock and made his way for Mr. Simms, still baffled at what he just saw.

"I don't think that bomb is gonna be much of a problem now." Cole stated.

"You mean that thing won't blow up now?" Lucas asked. Cole nodded, "Well I'll be damned, that's a mighty fine good deed you just did, you know that? Lucky you did it while that preacher wasn't worshiping it; I don't think he would've been too happy with what you just did."

Cole wasn't sure why this 'preacher' wouldn't like being safe but that wasn't his business. Still there was that Mr. Bruke character still in town; he had to make sure he was dealt with.

"You wouldn't happen to know a guy called Mr. Bruke, would you?" Cole asked Lucas

"That shadowy guy with the white clothes?" Mr. Simms answered/asked.

"Yeah," replied Cole, "He talked to me saying he wants me to make the nuke blow so his boss can acquire some new land or whatever. I think you should drive him out of town so he doesn't threaten the town again."

Lucas toke in what Cole was saying, "Okay, I'll take your word for it." He was about to take care of Bruke when he suddenly remembered something, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to repay you for what you did. Here," Lucas gave Cole a key, and a very tattered one by the look of it, "This key is for the vacant house over there, you can go there whenever you and your friend need a rest."

Lucas motioned his finger to the direction of Cole and Player's new 'home'. It looked about the same as any other building, dirty and made of metal plates but it was a kind offer nonetheless.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this," Cole said politely.

"It's the least I could do anyway, and of course there is the manner of your pay," Luccas then pulled out a medium sized bag and gave it to Cole, "That's about 200 if I am not mistaken. Well I'm about to go take care of that Mr. Bruke fella."

"Alright, see ya 'round some time I guess."

"See ya soon."

And with that Mayor/Sheriff Simms went off to kick Mr. Bruke out of town. Cole then took a look at his bag. At first he thought it filled with gold dollars considering of its size, but while shaking the bag a bit he discovered it didn't sound like coins but it sounded like… bottle caps?

Cole opened the bag to check; apparently his hunch was correct when he pulled out five rusty looking bottle caps that faintly smelled like beer.

"What the Hell is this?" Cole thought out loud.

**A/N: Okay another chapter done. Don't worry, like I said, were gonna see Player in the next chapter that parallels this one. Until then I say: if you have any comments, concerns or suggestions please tell me and I'll add it to the story. Sorry for the long update by the way, I've been sidetracked by school and stuff; sure some of you get what I mean.**

**K~P out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! First off I want to apologize for the extremely long update time, my computer broke on me and I was completely incapable of writing anymore Fan fiction. Luckily, this Christmas I have obtained a brand new Laptop that has been installed with Microsoft Word so now I can write again. I also would like to thank **_**Dark Wolf Greigar**_** and **_**Shadowed Hero**_** for reviewing chapter three, you guys rule!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inFAMOUS or Fallout 3, they belong to their rightful owners. Now let's get on with the story.**

* * *

><p>When Cole had been taking care of the bomb problem, Player took a different direction in town to the salon owned by a man named Moriarty. Player had spoken with Moriarty and told him that he would share the information he had about his father's whereabouts if Player could collect a debt that had not been paid from a woman named Silver who lived around the outside borders of Megaton. Player did not like the greedy and selfish tone of Moriarty's Irish voice but what choice did he have?<p>

He walked back to the huge metal gate that separated Megaton from the rest of the Hellish outside world when he saw Cole working with large construction bars. Player had an idea of what he was doing but he had something to do right now.

Player exited the front gate made of old pre-war airplane parts and followed his pip-boy's GPS like navigation system. It didn't take him far before he reached his destination: an abandoned , run-down, ghost town that his pip-boy identified as Springvale.

"_Thank God this thing can instantly give me information on the landscape."_ Player thought to himself.

He then began to ponder on why his Father had left all of a sudden without notice, and without even saying goodbye?

His thoughts were put to a close when he heard a quiet but identifiable snarl from behind. He quickly turned around and found a seemingly large rat creature with no fur, pink skin, long whiskers, and an appearance suggesting it wasn't friendly. Player thought fast and pulled out his childhood baseball bat that he had holstered on his back and prepared himself in a fighting stance waving his bat around.

"Come get some…" Player sportingly retorted to the giant rat or whatever the Hell it was.

The said 'giant rat or whatever the Hell it was' did not wait to be asked twice. It ran towards Player while he stood his ground griping his bat tightly. Just as the rat creature got close enough to Player it jumped in the air, spreading its front feet away from its back feet. Its sharp teeth were open ready to chomp on the man in front of it. Before it could chow down however, Player swung his bat as hard as he could with both hands as the wooden object smacked with great force on to the air born beasts jaw and face. A loud squealing was heard as the rat was sent rolling across the dirt dead as a doornail. Blood was splattered on the bats top, the ground, and a little bit on Player's blue vault-suit, he should remind himself to wash off later. However from out of nowhere, another rat monster jumped in front of him. Player was unprepared this time as he just shielded himself with his bat. The rat embedded its teeth into the bat as it yanked it out of Players grasp. The result was a shaken vault dweller with his ass on the dirt and a giant rat charging at its victim. But the 'victim' was not done yet, as his assailant came closer he quickly pulled out the 10mm pistol that his life-long friend Amata gave him. Two shots in the snout was all it took to bring the not-so great beast down.

Player then got back up and dusted himself off from his fight; he then proceeded to retrieve his bat that he dropped a second ago and continued to his destination that was now right in front of him. It was a one-story house that had white paint chipping from old age and extremely dirty windows. He didn't like the look of it but what choice did he have?

* * *

><p>At this time now, Cole had just received the reward from MayorSheriff Simms and it was not what he was expecting. Someone had just paid him with bottle caps and to say that Cole was surprised would be an understatement. The caps he had in his hand right now were just sitting there while Cole continued to look at it in disbelief.

"That's quite a few caps ya' got there," inquired a man to the right of Cole. He wore the same brownish sweatshirt and tattered white jeans as most residence of the town.

Cole looked back at the bag and then at the man, "So this is how people buy stuff here?" he asked

"Yeah, all around the wastes people use bottle caps as currency, how else would we use currency, Paper?"

"_So that guy wasn't screwing with me."_ Cole thought

Cole then decided to change the subject, "So, where can I find the shops around here?"

The man replied, "Up the hill on the right side is Moira's shop, she might have something for you."

"Okay thanks"

Cole then went up the hill on the right side as the man had instructed and found yet another sheet metal plated hut only this one was labeled as a general goods store. Cole figured he must have found the right place and went in.

He walked inside to see it was like any other Goods store, only a lot dirtier. On the other side of a counter was a woman with red hair tied in a knot at the back wearing an engineer's outfit. She heard Cole come in and greeted him.

"Hi there," she said in a high pitched and slightly annoying voice, "You must be that one person that took care of the bomb a few moments ago. Well thank goodness for that! My names Moira Brown, if there's anything you need, I'm your girl!"

"_She is going to get on my nerves so easily…" _Cole thought

* * *

><p><strong>It may seem like a short chapter, but I wanted to update so much at the moment. Once again I am really sorry for the long update, I hope it was okay to you guys, this time I will try to make the chapters longer and updates sooner.<strong>

**Alright then, this is **_**Kratos Pwns**_** signing off. **


End file.
